Blackbox/Red Zone
In the Red Zone, there are a total of 18 Blackboxes to be found. Times Square *'Blackbox:' Field Recording: 204 days ago. McCullough: Sarge, I think we killed more civilians than infected back there. Sergeant: Mission was to thin out the Infected. We fail that, and this whole town will be swarming with them before you know it. *'Blackbox:' Radio Transmission: 204 days ago. Sergeant: I just told cas-evac not to bother coming in. Soldier: McCullough's dead? Sergeant: Dead as they get. Now be more fucking careful. *'Blackbox:' Radio Transmission: 204 days ago. (screams, gunfire) Sergeant: Graves, you nutsack. This is a bunch of civilians. Graves: What? But they were hiding! I ... I just killed a family? Sergeant: Wasted a lot of ammo is what you did. Keep your eyes open. *'Blackbox:' Field Recording: 204 days ago. Sergeant: What's the deal here, Foreman? Foreman: Noises and movements inside. Can't tell if it's Infected or not. Something's not right. Sergeant: "Something's not right." Now you're a detective. Kick the fucking door in! (growling, screams, gunfire) *'Blackbox:' Radio Transmission: 204 days ago. Foreman: Red crown, this is Echo Two Foxtrot, how copy? Soldier: Corporal Foreman, report! Foreman: Rest of the squad's ... dead. Infected are ... everywhere. Quarantine this block. (static) Soldier: Foreman. Foreman, do you copy? ... Foreman! *'Blackbox:' Field Recording: 204 days ago. Sergeant: All right, this is where Foreman's last transmission came from. We sweep the block, take out any Infected and bring back what's left of Polar Two One. Anyone not clear on ROE? Soldiers: No, sir! Sergeant: Good. On my six. We're Oscar Mike. *'Blackbox:' Field Recording: 204 days ago. Sergeant: We cracked open a sub-basement, and they just came pouring out of it. Rooks: Get your men out of here, Sergeant! I'm calling in the A-10's! Sergeant: Kodiak Two! Fall back! Fall back! (transmission cuts off) Midtown *'Blackbox:' Radio Transmission: 411 days ago. Riley: Kodiak Three Actual, how copy? Soldier: Castle. Riley: Drones are picking up multiple movements one infrared, confirm. Soldier: Affirmative, multiple movements and ... Holy shit. City Hall is completely compromised. I say again, Cit--(static) *'Blackbox:' Radio Transmission: 411 days ago. Riley: What's happening out there, Sergeant? Sergeant: Sir, City Hall's been hit! The building is coming apart. (building collapses) Oh shit. Oh shit. They're everywhere. Danforth, get that SAW over here! *'Blackbox:' Radio Transmission: 411 days ago. Sergeant: Kodiak One One to Actual Red Crown, how copy? Rooks: This is Checkmate. Report, Sergeant. Sergeant: Building is still standing, Colonel, but the top twenty-odd floors are severely damaged. Pervasive air-borne bacteria. Major collateral damage--(breaks up) Rooks: Sergeant. Sergeant? *'Blackbox:' Radio Transmission: 411 days ago. Soldier: Grizzly Two Actual to Red Crown! Rooks: This is Checkmate. Soldier: Sir, City Hall has been completely compromised. We have an Infected surge spreading fast from--(breaks up) Rooks: Shit. *'Blackbox:' Radio Transmission: 411 days ago. Soldier: Mark-19's jammed again! Sergeant: Lester! Get us back to that .50 cal emplacement. Soldier: They're coming over the sides of the road, Sarge! On your 10! (roaring, screaming) *'Blackbox:' Field Recording: 409 days ago. Riley: You don't ... think they'll rebuild it? Rooks: (grim laugh) What for? Manhattan is the new Chernobyl, and we're its keepers. Chinatown *'Blackbox:' Archival Recording: 22 days ago. Dr. Koenig: My request was quite clear, young man. I fail to see what the problem is. Sergeant: I'm sorry, Doctor Koenig, you want ... fresh corpses? Dr. Koenig: Fresh, relatively undamaged corpses. I need as much blood still in the body as possible. No grenade victims! *'Blackbox:' Radio Transmission: 22 days ago. Soldier: I don't see how a freaking clean-up crew's even gonna be able to work in this shit. Sergeant: Not our problem, Matthews. Soldier: Damn hard to replace windows with freaks popping up every ten minutes wanting to eat your face. *'Blackbox:' Radio Transmission: 22 days ago. Sergeant: Do we have to give the pencil-necks full access to the re-construction zones, Colonel? It's not very safe. Rooks: Doctor Koenig has a certain amount of clout. It'd be a bigger headache to try to wave him off than to let him and his crew go in and get killed. Sergeant: Fair enough, sir. *'Blackbox:' Archival Recording: 22 days ago. Riley: It's not good, sir. The attacks have been getting more frequent and ... I can't say organized, but definitely less random. Rooks: What are you saying, Riley? They're starting to think? Riley: I don't know yet, sir. *'Blackbox:' Archival Recording: 22 days ago. Galloway: All this mayhem and destruction ... I haven't seen it this bad in months. Dr. Koenig: Well, "bad" depends on your perspective, doesn't it? A different world is just over the horizon, my dear. And it will be ours. Category:Collectibles Category:Prototype 2 collectibles